


Tell Me What To Do

by zhangsyixing (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, malum smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/zhangsyixing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Put it on, princess. Nothing else. Just the jersey," Michael rolled his tongue in his mouth and sat in the chair across from the bed as Calum undressed himself. Michael never took his eyes off Calum as he peeled his slightly damp shirt from his tanned skin, and he swear he could see stars when Calum was down to his boxers. Fuck, his boyfriend had a nice ass. Michael drug his thumb across his bottom lip and exhaled quietly as the too big jersey slipped over Calum's head and fell onto his shoulders. His pants were tighter than before and fuck did he want Calum so bad.</p><p>Or the one where Michael thought Calum looked really fucking hot in that Titans jersey and he went a little dom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me What To Do

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this](http://lashtonau.tumblr.com/post/95236641288/but-imagine-michael-and-calum-fucking-wearing) wonderful post and also [this](http://instagram.com/p/r5KYFIKS_1/?modal=true)

Michael grabbed Calum by the hand and drug him away from the rest of the group of people. He was determined to get fucked tonight and when Calum put on that jersey before the show he had a hard time containing himself. He'd always thought Calum was hot in sports clothing.

"What the fuck Michael? I was having a conversation with Luke," Calum whined and Michael rolled his eyes.

"Shut up you were talking about cereal. Just follow me and stop bitching," Michael snapped and Calum obeyed. All Michael could think about was pulling at Calum's hair and making him moan his name. And shit, he was already starting to get hard.

Michael and Calum took the car back to the hotel they were staying at, and luckily the concert was still going on so no one saw the pair practically sprint upstairs to the room. Well, Michael was sprinting and dragging Calum along behind him.

"Michael, what are we fucking doing?" Calum half shouted after Michael shut the door behind the two. He tossed the light blue jersey at Calum and smirked.

"Put it on, princess. Nothing else. Just the jersey," Michael rolled his tongue in his mouth and sat in the chair across from the bed as Calum undressed himself. Michael never took his eyes off Calum as he peeled his slightly damp shirt from his tanned skin, and he swear he could see stars when Calum was down to his boxers. Fuck, his boyfriend had a nice ass. Michael drug his thumb across his bottom lip and exhaled quietly as the too big jersey slipped over Calum's head and fell onto his shoulders. His pants were tighter than before and fuck did he want Calum so bad.

"You look so fucking hot, baby," Michael whispered as he stood up and walked towards where Calum stood, looking quite vulnerable, and very fuck-able. "So. Fucking. Hot."  
Michael ran his hand lightly over Calum's bare ass and squeezed lightly, and he heard Calum take in a sharp breath.

"Going to fuck you so hard, angel," Michael spoke softly as he bit down on Calum's earlobe. Calum nodded and whimpered quietly.

"Please do, Michael," Calum spoke for the first time since they got into the room and his voice was low and lust filled.

Michael kissed down Calum's neck slowly and softly, licking his hot skin every so often. He squeezed Calum's ass once more, with both hands and Calum groaned in response. Michael felt Calum's hands fiddling with his belt buckle and he stepped away swatting the younger boy's hands away.

"Oh, no, no. Not this time Calum. You go lie back on the bed and pull the hem of the jersey up to your belly button. So I can see that beautiful cock," Michael watched Calum do as he told and he bit down on his bottom lip as Calum laid back against the pillows, his semi-hard cock laying on his stomach.

"Touch yourself, princess," Michael muttered as he stripped himself of his clothes and put on a jersey of his own. Calum's hand pumped his dick slowly, the other tugging and massaging his balls lightly and he let out soft moans muttering Michael's name.

"Michael, fuck me please baby," Calum whined and he closed his eyes moving his hand at a painfully slow pace.

"Shut up and start prepping yourself," Michael commanded as he climbed onto the bed. He grabbed Calum by the ankles and tugged him further down the bed, and Calum pooled spit in his hand. His hand moved down to his entrance and he pressed his fingers against his entrance, arching his back slightly. Michael crawled up towards Calum's head and leaned down to give him a kiss. He sucked and bit on the younger's plump lips making Calum whimper in pleasure.

Michael straddled Calum so he was facing away from him and he leaned down taking Calum's cock into his hand, licking away the precome that was seeping out of the head. Calum's fingers moved in side of him and Michael stroked him slowly. Calum took his freehand and pulled Michael's waist towards his face, so his ass was in Calum's face. He bit down on the pale sensitive skin before spreading his ass and leaving kitten licks on Michael's entrance. Calum's tongue circled Michael's hole slowly and Michael could feel his muscles tightening.

"Fuck, baby," Michael moaned as Calum pressed his warm tongue flat against Michael's entrance. Michael licked up Calum's shaft before taking him into his mouth, and bobbing his head slowly. Calum moaned quietly and prodded his tongue on Michael's hole, pushing it into Michael with the help of his finger. Michael pushed his ass further onto Calum's face and moaned loudly as Calum's tongue pushed itself farther into him.

"M'gonna fuck you princess," Michael muttered as he pried Calum's fingers off of his waist and climbed off him. He settled on his knees between Calum's thighs and ran his fingers slowly along the soft skin.

"Gonna fuck me so good," Calum slurred, drunk on lust. Michael pooled spit into his palm and stroked himself slowly as he worked his fingers of his free hand into Calum. Calum grinded his hips down, fucking Michael's fingers and moaning loudly.

"You look so fucking hot, baby," Michael muttered as he pushed his cock into Calum slowly. Calum took in a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut, adjusting to Michael's cock. Michael rocked his hips slowly into Calum, holding onto his thighs.

"Oh my God, Mike," Calum moaned and pulled on the sheets. Michael moved faster and harder, reaching down with one hand to grab onto the back of Calum's neck, making the younger boy look him in the eyes. Michael rolled his head back and pounded into Calum, making him cry out every time he slammed against his prostate.

Michael felt heat building up in the pit of his stomach and he fisted his hands into Calum's hair pushing himself farther into the brown eyed boy.

"Michael, d-don't stop," Calum yelled out and his eyes rolled back as his stomach tensed over and over. Calum came onto his stomach and chest, a string of curses falling out of his mouth, almost incoherently and Michael found his release, coming hard into Calum, his thighs shaking violently.

"Fuck, Calum. Yes, oh my god, baby," Michael called out and let go of his hair. He pulled out of Calum slowly, semen spilling out soon after, and he nuzzled his head into the crook of Calum's neck as he regained his breath.

"Love you s'much, Cal," Michael spoke quietly into Calum's neck, making him shiver.

"I love you too, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any questions or whatever message me on tumblr @malumsau and whatnot. Also this isn't very well written because it kinda just happened so yeah oops.


End file.
